


Loving You

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Confusion, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rejection, Rough Sex, Sex, Turtlecest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Love triangle galore! A reader insert inspired by another reader insert(I forgot the name, I'll put it in one of the chapter summaries when I remember to look it up x3) It's gonna be drama time. I hope you're seated and buckled up, lovelies.





	1. Chapter 1

Raphael just rolled his eyes at you. You noticed, but your smile only wavered a little. You couldn't deny even in his annoyed state, he was still pretty cute. However, this time it wasn't Mikey who made him annoyed. It was you. 

You had a crush on him. For a while now, you've been trying to catch his attention, but he seemed to be clueless. Or so you thought. He's been trying to quietly turn you down, but some how you've missed all the signs he's tried to give you. So, here you are being open and honest, telling him how you feel and he just rolls his eyes. He's done with being nice to you.

"I'm sorry, (y/n). I just don't see you like that. I tried to be obvious, but apparently you didn't catch it." He laid back down on his bench press and began to lift weights again. He didn't understand why you liked him and wasn't going to lead you on if he could help it.

You nodded and twisted your fingers together, "Yeah, no. I get it. I appreciate your honesty at the very least. Thanks for not being a major dick." You wanted to try and joke and play it off, but the burn in the back of your throat was enough. You turned and shuffled out of the dojo, trying your best to hold your feelings back until you at least out of the room.

Once you were out, Leo blinked up from his spot at the couch, seeing your head low and your shoulders hunched. He just hummed softly, watching and listening for a while. He knew you were gonna tell Raph about your feelings because he knew you'd been struggling with the awkwardness for 2 months now. He was a little hurt to hear you had feelings for his brother, considering he had some for you, but he wasn't going to stand in the way of whatever you wanted. However, he didn't want you to end up hurting either.

You shuffled over to the couch and sat down on the edge on the very opposite of where Leo sat. He didn't ask anything just in case you were going to cry. He could tell that all didn't go well and he wanted to help, but he's never dealt with this before. He honestly just wanted to grab you up and kiss you all over, but that would be frowned upon.

"Well...he said no." He nodded, hearing you finally speak. He could tell that there was a little wobble in your voice and didn't say anything just in case you needed to let go.

You two sat there in silence for a little while before you turned to look up at him. He looked over at you, his face obviously open for any kind of question or advice. You tilted her head and blinked, allowing silent tears slide down your cheeks, "Why doesn't he like me?"

Leo's eyes widened and he thought, 'Fuck...' He didn't know how to deal with this without trying to let you know how he felt. Just like you'd been all over Raph for the past few months, he'd been on your heels, hoping to gain your attention. He just didn't understand why you liked Raph. He was big, mean, rough and just didn't play well with others most of the time. Leo felt like he could offer more happiness than his hotheaded brother, but whatever.

"Well..." Leo started slowly, muting the TV before he turned to look at you straight in your face, giving you all of his attention. He put his hands in his lap and rubbed them over a little, "My brother doesn't know a good thing unless it hits him across the head. And even then he might not recognize it." Leo smirked, hoping that maybe now that rejection had taken place, his chance had increased.

"But...He didn't give me a reason. Just...he didn't see me like that." You wiped at your cheeks quickly, hearing a door open somewhere. It was only Don going to the kitchen. He grabbed a cup of coffee and was back in his lab in less than a minute, leaving you two alone again, "I'm fine with people not liking me like that. But I can't lie and say it doesn't hurt."

Leo nodded and rubbed his palms against his shorts, "Yeah. I understand a lot more than you think I do." And that wasn't a lie. He wasn't flat out rejected, but it was pretty obvious that your attention wasn't on him. He sighed a little and stood, "But we gotta get you home. I'm sure you're gonna want a bit of time away from this place in light of things."

You stared up at him for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. Nodding, you'd stand and allow him to put you on his shell. You two made your way quickly to your apartment. Standing on the fire escape, he'd let you down so you could open the window. Leo followed you inside, watching as you tossed all your things onto the couch and kicked off your shoes. 

"Man...I hate my life sometimes." Leo smirked and shook his head. He loved that one flaw about you; You were always so over dramatic. But you bounced back like nobody's business. Leo moved over to sit on the edge of the couch as you started your radio, turning it on a low volume with your favorite slow songs playing, "Things could most definitely be better." 

Leo nodded and played with the bottom of his shorts. He took a deep breath, "Yeah. Can I tell you something?" He turned his ocean blue hues to look into your (eye color) eyes. He loved that color. Was he really about to do it? After you just tried to give your heart to Raph? How much of an asshole would you think of him now?

You turned around, looking physically drained and stared at Leo. Your head tilted a little in confusion as he seemed to be pretty nervous about something. You walked over to stand in front of him, "Yeah, of course. What's the problem, Leo?" You were afraid this thing between you and Raph might have rocked the boat with Leo and you didn't need that. Leo is your best friend and that shouldn't change.

He chickened out last second, "Do you actually think that this is a big deal? I mean, it is just Raph." He mentally smacked himself, hating that he gave up last second, but it was a real question he wanted to know the answer of. He played with the bottom of his shorts still while you answered.

You didn't even know how to answer that, but you spoke anyway, "Well in a few weeks it might not be, but right now it feels...serious. Which even sounds ridiculous, but I had to try, you know? You won't get anywhere with your crush if you don't at least ask."

Leo blinked. Did you just give him unintentional advice? He sighed, thinking that this had to be a sign, "Yeah, well if it means anything, I'd date you in a heartbeat." He smiled, but hesitated on saying anything else.

You stared at the mutant for a while. He blew you away with that. Your best friend would want to date you...or does want to date you. Your mind was racing a little, but your thoughts stopped as he stood, "But I have to get going. I'll see you later?" You had to grab his arm as he was heading towards the window.

What were you doing?! His mind had accepted defeat. He saw the look on your face, you thought the compliment weird and probably thought he was weird. He tried to get up and go, but you stopped him...why? Slowly he turned around, looking down at you. He felt so raw and vulnerable right now.

You stared up at him, holding his arm in silence while your mind continued to work it over. You tried to think of a response, but all you could think to say is, "What?"

Leo felt his heart beat a little faster as he turned to face you, "Uh...I said, I would date you in a heartbeat." His head bent down to you, his mouth dangerously close to yours. Time seemed to slow down and you two held your breath.

You had never thought about him like this before, but suddenly, Leo looked...good. His eyes were dark, almost like his eyes were navy instead of ocean. He smelled oddly clean considering where he lived and he had this vibe about him that made you feel safe and wanted. 

You barely noticed his hand reaching behind your back and gently pulling you to him. His hand rested on your lower back while his other hand came up and held the side of your face, "Actually...I'd do much more than date you. I'd care for you, protect you, spoil you...more than you could imagine." His voice had gotten deeper as he pressed your body to his. He seemed to almost need you near him.

But all that came crashing down as soon as a loud rumble was heard through your apartment, the windows shaking roughly. You both jumped away from each other, startled suddenly by the sudden thunder. He turned to look at the window, seeing a few telltale drops hitting the glass. Sighing heavily, Leo turned to you to see you had distanced yourself from him. He could see that what just happened probably put you on edge.

"I guess I should get home before I end up a fried turtle." Your chuckle warmed him. You turned and folded her arms behind you, nodding to the large terrapin.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I don't need you dying on me now, Leo." Your smile was small and a little sign that you'd think about his poorly concealed offer. Leo felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest, but he kept his face as straight as possible. Nodding, he turned and left the apartment. On his way home, he tried his best to decipher your words.

Did you like him back? Was it only an effort at getting over Raph? Should he be worried? You were always quite honest with him, why would you try to lead him on to make Raph jealous? He knew that wasn't that your nature. He felt good that whatever you were thinking wasn't going to be intentionally hurt for him.

You turned around in your apartment, walking in circles as you tried to think. This big turtle had been your best friend for the past few months. The only one you could talk to about your crush on Raph. You thought about all the conversations you had with him and picked out all of the hints he threw at you in the months prior. You wanted to kick yourself for how ignorant you were. But did you like him back? Yeah, he was a great friend and probably the only guy you could talk to like you do, but you never thought about him like that.

You sighed and rubbed your face, "It's too late for all this BS. I'm going to sleep." Speaking to yourself, you'd walk to your room and flop into your bed, "I...wonder...if I hang with him and look for his boyfriend traits then maybe...But I don't want to just go for him. I don't want to unintentionally treat him as a rebound. Especially not since I had a crush on his brother." You groaned and rubbed your face. 

He was so close. He smelled so good. He looked so good. Your cheeks heated up and you had to bury your face into your pillow, "Fuck!" You took a deep breath and sighed, "We're gonna give it some time. Just breathe and give it some time. If something develops, then cool. If not, then whatever. He's still your best friend." 

And with that in mind, you fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo kicked out with his right leg and watched as the punching back went flailing like usual. His form was as perfect as always. Since he wasn't too concerned with learning a new move, his mind wandered while he silently worked out. It was early/ late and he didn't want to wake up the rest of the lair. 

His breathing was even and he focused on making strong straight jabs. It was pretty much muscle memory at this point and his mind shifted to you. Your beautiful(hair length, hair color) hair. Your bright (eye color) eyes. Your soft voice. Your assertive nature. Your love for helping others. He could feel his stomach flip a little as he tossed another kick at the over abused punching bag.

Leonardo just couldn't get what you saw in his brother. He felt that he could offer more smiles, affection and love than Raphael. Raphael wasn't the kind that liked showing emotions. Well, he wasn't either, but for you he'd do it willingly. Another punch and he huffed softly, "Fuck..." Leo just stood there and leaned against the punching bag, "It's 3 am. I need to be in bed, but here I am trying to understand you and your likes."

"It's 3 am and here I am trying to understand why you fuckin' like me?" Raphael was laying on his shell in his room, lifting the weighted bar above his chest. His arms straightened and he lowered it right back down to kiss the skin right above his plastron before he repeated the raising action. 

"Like...I'm big. I'm rough. I hate girly shit and yet here you are looking for me to be your fuckin' Prince Charming. Why?" Raphael rolled his eyes a little and spread his legs before replacing the bar back in it's holder. He sat up carefully and leaned his head in his hands, "I'm too afraid of hurting you, but you're not and that's possibly the most confusing thing."

Raph stared at the floor, his toes flexing in the dimly lit room as he tried to work over what you could possibly see in him. He just sighed and stood to fall into his bed. He didn't have the brain capacity to think this over right now. It was too late/early for this shit.

Leo stepped out of the shower and rubbed a dry towel over his body slowly, sighing as he tried to formulate a plan. First, he'd take you to do some of your favorite things, then he'd take you to grab a bit of food and then you'd hang out on your roof. All he was going to do was try his best to show his best traits. He hoped that he could get his point across.

The eldest made his way to his room as silent as usual and fell into his bed. Usually he was graceful and methodical in the way he got into bed, or did anything rather, but he was busy thinking. He knew your favorite food. He knew your favorite hobbies. He knew how to get you to enjoy yourself despite being upset or even a little heartbroken. Maybe he could use that to his advantage. 

Leo buried his face in his pillow and groaned lowly, "Hopefully this works."

~~~

You ran your fingers through your hair and looked at yourself in the mirror. Your eyes ran over your smaller details, noticing the small freckles, bumps, creases in your face, and smile lines. You offered your reflection an encouraging smile before stepping out into your room. It was about 11 am on a Saturday and the guys probably were having their late morning practice. 

You turned on your music again and hummed softly while you went about making a nice sized breakfast for yourself. Once your plate was made and you were comfortable on your couch, you decided to sit in front of the TV. You ate to the background noises of the TV while your mind wandered.

Raphael was attractive and strong. He represented strength to you and you liked that about him. However, he also presented a challenge. You'd have to work hard to earn his affection and attention, something you're sure he doesn't give out too easily. You liked that about him. However, it looks like you aren't the one who was meant to work at him. You sighed and shook your head before taking another bite of your food.

Leonardo also represented strength and safety. Of course, he was attractive, but he seemed so...serious. But one thing you noticed about him as your friend was that he wasn't always so stuck up and stoic around you. You liked that. You chewed slowly as you remembered the way he would let loose a few curses, trip every now and then, and even giggle-snort like his tallest brother. He wasn't perfect and he wasn't afraid of showing his flaws around you. Your smile grew wide as you realized that you could make him feel welcome and comfortable, even more so than his brothers. That warmed your heart.

You sighed and looked down at your empty plate, "I guess if one door closes another one opens. I've managed to succeed and open a turtle up even if it wasn't the turtle I was aiming for." You laughed to yourself and stood, "I guess that doesn't matter. He's a great friend. Maybe he'll be a great boyfriend. We just have to slowly work our way up to that." 

You started to clean while you thought about the possibility of getting with someone who was previously just a friend. You had no doubt that he would try his best to be perfect for you. You hoped that he would let his imperfections shine through since they made you like him even more.

Once the kitchen was clean and you were full, you figured it was a good time for a mid-day nap. You fell back in your bed and fell asleep, happy with the vision of Leo in your mind and dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

You stared at the ceiling that night. You had managed to sleep the entire afternoon away and now you were awake in the middle of the night and bored out of your mind. Folding your arms behind your head, you just thought. You thought of the inner workings of your clock. Then you thought about how the subway must run. Then you wondered faintly if there was any other empty bubbles in the great mass of concrete under New York where you could possibly live rent free. You smirked at the last thought and turned over to lay on your side. 

You noticed your phone was lit up. Picking it up, you could see Leo's name flashing across the front as he called. You answered and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry. My phone has been on silent all day. What's up?"

Leo couldn't help but breathe a small sigh of relief. You were alive! He had called over ten times all day, each about an hour away from each other and each missed call ran his blood pressure further up. He could feel an invisible weight lift off of his shoulders, "Hey...finally. I was worried." 

You rolled onto your back and tucked the phone between your arm and head, "Well, I'm alive. Don't worry." 

"Really hard not to." He leaned back into his bed and finally let himself relax. The lair was deathly quiet because it was extremely late, but he had to see if you were fine. That and he wanted to talk to you, "You must've been really busy."

"Nah. Really sleep." You chuckled and stretched your legs a little as you laid there in the dark, "Thinking a little bit now that I woke up from my unintentional long ass nap." 

Leo smirked to himself, "Hopefully your sleep schedule isn't all out of whack, now." 

You laughed and shook your head, "Never. I know how to get back on my schedule." 

Leo rolled his eyes and rolled over to turn off his light and bathed himself in darkness. It was almost second nature to feel comfortable in the pitch blackness, "Oh, really? By staying up all day. You know that you'd be dead to the world even longer next time you go to sleep. And most of the time, you don't even make it all day."

You put your hand to your chest in a fake show of shock, "How dare you! I do try my best!" Giggling a little, you curled up with a pillow, enjoying talking to your best friend. He seemed to gravitate towards calling you late night. Even if it was just to chill on the phone while you watched TV. He just enjoyed feeling or knowing you were okay.

Leo smiled to himself, "Yeah, you do. I guess I can appreciate that." He turned his back to his room, something he almost never does and curled up against his phone, making sure he was comfortable while speaking to you, "You know what I noticed? We end up on the phone pretty late a lot."

You thought back to the recent phone calls between you two and you nodded, "Yeah, we do. I mean, you do need those calls sometimes, so I, as best friend number one..." He chuckled a little, "Must be available for support, love and affection!" You two laughed together and a comfortable silence fell between you as you both thought of past conversations. 

One was of his patrol when he ended up seeing a child die. He couldn't sleep and called you and you were up and helping him calm down. He apologized the next day because he knew you had a test the next day, but you wouldn't hear of it. You were his friend and he was yours. If you had a hard time, you'd hope he'd pick up and help you out.

"Hopefully you'll continue to be the best best friend I've ever had." He smiled, knowing that you'll most likely keep that position until the end of your days.

You nodded, "Hopefully. But, uh, did you need something?"

"Uh...no. Just checking on you. I called like ten times today. You had me ready to sneak out. You know I don't sneak out." He said the last part in a hushed whisper almost as if Splinter could hear him. He probably couldn't, but there was no way he could ever know, so he had to prepare.

You couldn't help but giggle a little, "Awww, you wouldn't sneak out for me? How unfortunate." You poked your lip out and made a fake sad face as if he could see you, but laughed a little afterwards.

"Hey, I'd do a lot for you." He hummed quietly. He wanted to feel nervous about saying something like that, but the relaxation and looseness of your conversation at this time had him open and honest about everything, "A lot of things." 

You felt your brow furrow and hummed a little, "A lot of things like what?"

"Uh...I'd want to make you feel good first of all." Leo's voice was low and relaxed which added a bit of bass to it. Subconsciously, this made you warm and want to hear more of his voice. 

"What do you mean by that?" Your voice was low as if you two were sharing important secrets. It was a weird connection you felt with him. It was something you imagined doing with a long distance boyfriend or something. Technically, he was just that, but not officially.

"I mean, I'd want to make you smile. Hear you laugh. Make you moan. Stuff like that." It literally took Leo a few seconds in the silence to realize what he said and a few more seconds to realize he didn't care he said it. He blamed his exhaustion for his honesty. 

You couldn't help the shocked chuckle that escaped your lips, "And how exactly do you think you'd be able to do that, Mr. Leo."

Cool, you hadn't hung up, "As for making you smile, I just like complimenting you. I like telling you how pretty you are. How smart you are and can be. How hard you work. How much you inspire me." 

You felt yourself smile and shook your head, hating how good he was at making you grin. It was almost as if he knew all the things that made you feel fuzzy inside, "Okay..."

"And for making you laugh, I noticed you like my terrible flaw: the fact that I can snort when I laugh sometimes." He frowned a little, but he smirked to himself when he heard you giggle, "I don't what it is with you and my laugh...It's why I never laugh!" He pouted a little as he heard a few more of your giggles at his personal plight, but he knew it wasn't in any type of malice. 

"And for making me moan?" Oh, you went there.

Leo wasn't necessarily expecting what came out of his mouth next, "That, I haven't had the chance to explore just yet."

"Why not make a wild guess? I mean...you're not that bad at taking guesses." You furrowed your brow...how...did that make flirty sense in your mind? You suddenly believed you were still sleepy, just to make an excuse for yourself.

"Hm..." Leo rolled back onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't see it, but he knew it was there. While laying there, he imagined you straddling his lap, just there and ready for his touch. He rarely thought lewdly, but here he was, practically about to have phone sex with you. 

"Well...?" 

"Shush, I'm thinking."

You couldn't help but giggle. You quieted down so the turtle could think a little. Leo felt his fingers thump against his chest as he held the phone against his head and thought. He decided to just talk as he imagined what he would do.

"Well, obviously, I'd get you naked..." Nothing. He kept going, "Then I'd lay you down. I'd take my time exploring every single inch of you, starting with your legs. Depending on the day, if you had a hard day, I'd rub the soreness out of your feet, then your calves before moving to your thighs." He waited a couple seconds. Still silence on the other end, so he continued, "Then I'd place kisses up and down your thighs, going from the outside in on one thigh and back outwards on the other. I'd go deliberately slow just to tease you." 

Leo could feel himself start to heat up as he realized what he was describing to you. He figured he might as enjoy this recounting of his favorite sexual dream that involved you. Pushing the blanket that covered him down a little, he grabbed his member and started to slowly stroke himself, enjoying the friction that added to his imagination.

"I guess the next thing I'd do is kiss up your stomach to your chest. I would wrap my hands gently around your breasts and feel their softness in between my fingers before I'd lick your nipples--" A sudden moan from the speaker on his phone caught his attention and he hummed, asking what you say.

You were extremely into it, your fingers between your thighs, rubbing at your clit slowly as you listened to him describe what he would do. Hearing his nonverbal question, you couldn't help but moan out, "Keep going..."

Leo felt genuine male pride well up in his chest. He was making the girl he wanted aroused and damn it sounded sexy as all hell. His hand sped up on his length as he kept going, "Well, I'd draw circles around your nipples with my tongue then let the air cool them. I'd want you nice and aroused before I did the same to the other nipple. Then I'd kiss you as deeply as I could manage. Not just because I've thought about kissing you for a long time, but...because I want you to know I really...really want you." He could feel himself getting worked out as his breathing got a bit harder and erratic. He noticed he could hear your breathing get more labored through the microphone as well.

"Next, I'd pull away. But not for long. I'd just gently turn you over and lay you on your stomach. After making sure you were comfortable with a few pillows under your hips, I'd slide back down to your rear..." Rear?! That was so unsexy. He mentally slapped his forehead, but a soft moan from you kept him going, "Spreading your cheeks, I'd assess just how wet you were before burying my face in." He forced himself to sound comfortable with the dirty terms. He knew that sexy talk was gonna take quite a bit of effort from him since he was so used to censoring his brain. This wasn't the time for that, though.

You, however, was more than turned on by his words. His voice was deep and made it feel almost as if his mouth was right next to your ear. You had your left hand rubbing at your breasts under your shirt and your right hand in between your legs, your fingers as deep as you could get them and rubbed very gently against that sweet spot. You let out a breathy moan at the image he was painting in your mind and turned on your back so you could spread your legs a little, "Keep going, baby..."

Your voice was starting to do something to him as well. Hearing the needy moans and begging for him to continue was almost too much. He had to stop stroking until he got to the real juicy part, "I imagine I'd spread my tongue wide and lick up and down along your pussy until you were dripping." Whoa, that got way comfortable quick. He had no more qualms about saying dirty words and he wasn't about to waste this lack of inhibitions, "Once you were well lubed, I'd stick a fingers inside and fingerfuck you slowly. I'd work until you were moaning and shaking under my ministrations before pulling away again." 

You whined a little as you felt the Leo in your mind withdraw and leave you needy. But the Leo in your ear didn't wait too long, "Then I'd settle myself behind you, gently rubbing my cock up and down your pussy. I'd make sure your juices had you nice and slick before pushing in." Leo's hand returned to his length and he simulated entering you, "I'd go slowly at first. I want to make sure you're comfortable and feeling safe before I get you really worked up."

You chewed on the part of your top you had balled up in your mouth and worked yourself up good. You stopped for a few seconds to keep yourself from cumming too soon. Once it sounded like he was starting to stroke, you started to slowly insert your fingers in your pussy again. You moaned out through the fabric, allowing him to hear and get worked up even more.

"I'd sink deep inside you, making sure I found your spots on the first few strokes before I'd lay over your back. Wrapping my arms around your middle, I'll hug you tightly from behind and gently kiss and nuzzle the side of your head. In this position, I'd whisper all types of sweet everythings in your ear while my hips lower and raise, going deep in your pussy before pulling back. I'd leave you with just the head to tease you before pushing deep inside again." 

He could feel his hips raise up as if you were really there wrapped around his cock. He could feel himself needing you more and more, but he wanted to finish this, "Slowly, I'd go faster and harder. I'd want to hear the clap of your ass against my hips. I might even position my arms under you so I could palm and play with your tits." Leo grunted deeply as he fucked his hand, wanting so badly for it to be you.

You were wishing for him to be there at the moment. Your fingers just didn't feel like enough and you really wanted to know what he had, but you just had to deal with your hand for right now, "MmmLeo!~"

"Oh, god." He grunted, a sudden shot of a mini orgasm hitting him and a little bit of cum dripping out, helping lube his hand, "Fuck, I'd fuck you harder and harder as I got closer to cumming. I'd want to make sure you....fuck! I want you to cum too." He started to speak of the moment at hand instead of the picture he had been painting for quite a while. He needed to hear you cum and hearing you say his name was just something amazing to him. He wanted to hear more.

"Oh, my...I'm gonna cum..." Your voice was strained as you fingered yourself furiously, your fingers hitting your g spot with unnerving accuracy and pushing you quickly towards the edge. Your toes curled into the sheets as your back arched, lifting your lower half up off of the bed. Going as fast as you could, you eventually screamed out Leo's name as your hurdled into your orgasm.

Leo's eyes closed tightly and he came hard. He could feel the ropes of his cum hit his chest and stomach, but his focus was on his cock and the tingles that was travelling through his body. A few more strokes and he was spent. Panting heavily, Leo just laid there, listening to your hard breathing through his phone a for a few moments.

He wanted to say something. He wanted to ask if you enjoyed it as much as he did, but suddenly the phone beeped. He looked at it, and blinked. You hung up.

You held the phone to your lips in shock as you stared at the ceiling once more. What the fuck did you just do? How dare you start off like this! You were supposed to get to know him intimately! Well, not this  _intimately_ yet! You hit your forehead with the phone a couple times before turning off your phone. You were too embarrassed that happened. You moved entirely too fast and should've stopped him. 

Leo felt bad. He should have kept his mouth shut. Now he probably fucked up a good thing. He put his phone on the charger before getting up and heading to the shower. As he stood there in the warm current, he wondered how to make it up to you. That shouldn't happened. Hell, for all he knows, you were still trying to get with Raph. This probably added a lot of confusion. Leo closed his eyes and grumbled, "You're a fucking idiot..."


	4. Chapter 4

You avoided the Lair like the plague had taken up residence there and Leo kicked himself hard for it. The tension between him and his brothers gradually grew over the course of three weeks to a great tension because he was basically pushing them all hard in practice. He wanted them to actually hit and kick his ass during sparring. It would give him something to focus on other than the pain of thinking you hate him now.

Raphael noticed the shift in Leo's demeanor as well as your absence from the Lair. He could tell that Leo had been your best friend for the past two months, but what he didn't see was how much his brother felt for you. As a result, his own thinking led him to believe his rejection of you caused your absence to affect his brother in a negative way. He frowned heavily to himself and shook his head. He didn't want to bother the friendship you two held. 

Raphael later pulled Donnie into his lab and locked the door just before Mikey could wiggle his way in. A loud whine from the otherside of the door went ignored as Raph pulled Don deeper into the room and further away from any type of prying ears, "I need to talk to you."

Don was dragged along with what had to be the least affected face he could manage, "I can tell."

"Have you noticed how...'weird' Leo has been acting?" Raph settled on a cot and folded his hands in his lap. He looked truly concerned and even Don had to look a little surprised. 

Of course he noticed the change in his brother's demeanor, but he also noticed the major crush he had on (y/n). Surely the lack of her presence in the lair had an affect on him. Maybe it couldn't even be called a crush anymore, but what does Raph know? (Y/n) had a crush on Raph, so maybe he's missing his number one fan, "Of course I noticed. What's going on in your brain?"

"Well...Leo and she were best friends...and I recently rejected her..." He wrung his fingers a little as he stared at his hands. He really didn't want to take one of his brother's few friends away, "I just don't understand why she likes me! Of all beings! Mikey is the funny one, you're the smart one, hell even Leo has Prince Charming written all over him. Why does she like  _me?!_ " Raphael was understandably confused, but Donnie couldn't really answer him. 

He never really hung out with you as much as Leo, so this was a new development in what he proudly called the Lair saga. So Raphael hadn't rejected you based on how he felt about you, but because he was confused about it. Interesting. 

"Well, we all like whatever we like. Leo usually goes for the darker toned ladies. Mikey likes blue eye'd girls. It just...depends on what we happen to see in that person. Maybe she sees something special in you?" Donnie shrugged. He honestly hadn't thought that (y/n) would ask Raph out and much less would he think Raph would be sitting here instead of jumping at the opportunity to have a girl. Hell, even Leo was trying his best in his own way to get in your line of sight. 

"I just...don't know...what she wants from me. I can't be her Knight in shining ar--"

"Have you ever thought that maybe she doesn't want you to be?" Donnie had to cut him off. He didn't like hearing his brother throw himself a personal pity party, especially if there was no reason to. 

Raph opened his mouth to respond, but quickly closed it. He realized he was right. There was absolutely no reason he shouldn't try and develop something with (y/n). She was...awesome to say the least and he had no reason to be scared. If anything he should be excited!

Raphael hopped up suddenly and grinned at his brother, "Thanks, Donnie." And away he went.

The genius shook his head and grabbed up his notebook that had gone without a new entry for the last three weeks and scribbled something down: 

_'Today, Raphael realized that he was just as deserving of love as anyone else. Okay, thats a bit dramatic. He realized its not too outlandish for a girl to have a crush on him...sounds better.'_   


Don smirked to himself and nodded. Putting away him notebook, he returned to his original course of action; working on some inventions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You hugged your pillow to your middle and watched with teary eyes as Marley died. This was the second time you watched today and you were just trying to keep yourself from crying. You were hoping it'd help you build an immunity to sad movies, but here you were crying again!

You had done this on the weekends instead of going to the Lair. You were avoiding having any type of awkward situations with Leo and the texting conversations were dry as hell. Usually, they were just this: 

Leo - 'Hey'

You - 'Sup.'

L - 'You okay?' 

Y - 'Yup.'

L - 'Good' 

And that's where you'd end it. You just didn't know how to get past what had happened that night and it was just too awkward to even think about. As a result, you spent you time distracting yourself. You learned the basics of music composition, a small bit of a new language and even finished an entire semester of work for one of your classes. Your latest conquest was to figure out a way to keep yourself from getting too emotional. So far, you're failing. 

A light tap was heard on your bedroom window and you could feel your stomach sink. You didn't want to see Leo right now. It was just...still too much. But you didn't even have time to decide if you were gonna ignore it or open up because your window slid open anyway. 

Looking up, you were surprised to see it was actually Raph. Quickly wiping your eyes on your tee shirt you got up to close the window behind him, "Hey, what's going on? Is there something wrong?"

Raph shook his head, "No, no. I just wanted to come check up on you. You hadn't been by the Lair in a long time." You nodded and shrugged a little. He offered a small smile, "I was hoping that what happened between us wasn't the cause of it." 

You squinted at him, almost completely forgetting you did ask him out at one point. You gasped and shook your head, "No, no, no. Absolutely not."

"Good...because I kinda wanted to talk about that." Raph rubbed the back of his head and stared at your bed instead of you. He didn't know how to bring this up. He had rejected you. But now he was changing his mind? That didn't sound well even to him, but maybe if he explained it...

"Oh...uh, sure." Maybe Leo told him what happened! That'd be terrible. What if he thought you were trying to play both of them! You felt your heart sink as he motioned for you to sit down. You did so, but left a lot of room for him to sit.

Once he was settled and facing you, he started, "Well, uh...I rejected you. I was scared because I didn't know why you liked me, of all people. I figured you'd like Leo more since he was your best friend and obviously a lot better candidate than I." You felt your heart start to beat faster, but your face was straight which encouraged him to keep talking, "Well, um, I've been thinking deeper after that and I wanted to say that I'm actually open to...dating you...if you still want to." 

Raph didn't know how to talk himself up. He didn't know if he still had to. She might even think less of him for coming back to ask her out after--

"Yeah, of course!" You smiled at him and he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Smiling he leaned forward to hug you suddenly. You just hugged him back and sighed. Maybe this would help with the Leo situation. Help you forget about it.

Raph grinned and stood up, "Well, uh...I gotta go, but you'll come by tomorrow?" You nodded and he turned to walk to the window. Before leaving, he turned and smiled at you, "See you tomorrow. Sleep well." And he was gone.

Leo sat there and frowned to himself. He fucked up majorly. He lost his chance and now he has to deal with his brother possibly stealing you away. Well, it is just a date. Or two. He still technically had a chance. He could prove that he didn't react so impulsively like that all the time. He groaned and rubbed his face. It was late and he had followed his brother out of the Lair because he left without even telling Don where he was going. But to your apartment? 

Leo was a little curious and listened in on the fire escape above yours. He rubbed his face, "I hope I still have a chance. I refuse to give you up without at least showing you the best I can be." He stood and headed back home.

You were confused as hell. You saw Leo in a new light. You still liked Raphael. You figured a date or two would let you know if you needed to pursue something else. That something else that immediately came to mind was Leo. You huffed and rubbed your face, "I can't run forever, dammit...we gotta talk eventually..." 

But for now...it was time for bed.


End file.
